Blaize Kendrik, the Wanderer
Blaize Kendrik, the Wanderer Appearance Blaize has brown hair and blue eyes, tall, with a medium build. He’s fast and agile. He is usually seen wearing his parents’ favorite colors, purple and black, as to carry on their memory with him. He carries a black bow adorned with purple decoration given to him by his father and a purple hilted dagger with a black blade, given to him by his mother. Usually accompanied by dual swords or in some cases a shield and sword. Character Background Abandoned as a baby and left to die, he was discovered in the mountains of the North East by Ivan and Alexa Kendrik, merchants traveling from their home to the nearby village to sell their wares. They took him in and gave him the name “Blaize” due to what seemed to be a pile of ashes they discovered him lying in. Around the age of 10, his parents tasked him with setting up the carriage to be delivered to the nearby village. It was his everyday routine, until around the age of 14 when his father gave him a small wooden bow to learn to hunt with. He became quite skilled in the art of hunting, and brought home plenty of fresh game back to the house. Around the age of 16, the knife he used to skin his animals became dull and rusted. Since his parents have been making more and more frequent trips to the village to sell the meat Blaize has been contributing, one day his mother came across a dagger with a dark purple hilt and a black steel blade that was being sold by another traveling merchant from a far land. He told them of its origin and how it was stolen from a King long dead. She purchased it and took it home to Blaize. It never left his side. He didn’t use it for skinning as intended, for it was too beautiful. He began striking with it, practicing, becoming more agile and precise. He requested next time his parents venture into the village to get him some other blades to practice with. They obliged, bringing him 2 expertly crafted short swords from the local blacksmith. He practiced using the weapons daily. The night of the boy’s 18th birthday, his father presented him with a gift that he made and was working on for weeks. A black bow made from the finest wood, polished so brightly that even at night you’d be able to see it against the moonlight. Colors of purple designs cover the face of the bow, adding an artistic hand painted décor Blaize recognized as his mother’s doing. It was the most silent, the most accurate, and the lightest bow he had ever seen or even heard of. After just a few attempts at shooting it, he knew it was perfect for him. He had never been more accurate with a bow. Shortly after his 21st birthday, tragedy struck Blaize. Nothing was different than any other day; he went about his routine chores while his parents began packing the carriage to go into the village. As they set off, he got on a horse to follow them to go to his usual hunting spot. About a quarter of a mile, Blaize remembered he should grab a few more arrows to hunt with, and a sword in case he comes across a larger animal. He turned and went back towards his home. He was on his way back to meet up with his parents when he saw their carriage turned over. Two men were tearing through the items trying to find anything they could salvage. Four men. No sign of his parents. Until he saw his father lying face down in the grass, blood soaking his shirt as he’s being searched for anything precious but one of the men. Dead. He must’ve fought back, but they were faster. He hears the scream of his mother. Blaize looks for her around where he saw his father when he sees his mother fall to the ground and look at her attacker. He’s standing over her. Without thinking, Blaize jumps down from his horse and starts running towards them, drawing an arrow back in the process. The man standing over his mother is holding a spear and lifts it. He releases the arrow. The man is struck directly in the heart, but not before he brought down the tip of the spear piercing his mothers’ stomach. As she lets out a scream, Blaize was already releasing a second arrow striking the man searching his father’s body in the back of the head. He drops his bow and pulls his sword and dagger off his belt, continuing towards the men who were at the carriage, now running towards him with weapons drawn. Blaize parried the man on the left and stuck his dagger in his neck, dodged the man on the right and drove his sword through his gut until it wouldn’t go any further. They were dead before they realized what happened. Blaize drops his weapon and goes to his mother taking her hand in his. She’s still breathing, but barely. She talks quietly and says how proud she is of him and how much her and his father loved him. He rests his head against hers and the breathing stops after a moment. From then on, Blaize swore revenge on the unknown leader of the people that killed his parents. Wearing the favorite colors of his parents, he gathers his purple and black tunic, bow, dagger, and swords and heads South seeking purpose, wanting to help anyone who needs it, but will fight with anyone to reach his goal. Character Race Human Character Alignment Neutral Character Class Rogue Category:Character Profile